A Dragons Fire
by JellyBean404
Summary: The first war is over and Severus Snape is bearing the deep scars of losing the only person he ever truly loved. So what will he do when a certian baby named Draco is unexpectedly thrown into his care? Ratings and warnings may change so be prepared.
1. Night of Sorrow

**Title: A Dragon's Fire**

**Chapter One: Night of Sorrow**

_Dedicated to Will Grason 2001-2010_

**Chapters have been edited so please re-read!**

It was a rainy night in the small neighborhood of Spinners End. It was almost midnight and most of the residents had turned in for the night, leaving the dark, dirty and gloomy neighborhood in total darkness. All except for one house that had the drapes tightly drawn and had a faint glow coming from the bottom floor.

Inside, twenty one year old Severus Snape sat in the black armchair that rested in front of his fireplace. All was quiet except the soft ticking of the clock and the occasional crack of the fire. The dim glow of the fire reflected off of the wine glass he held in his hand.

It was over.

The war. The fighting. It was all over.

Voldemort was finally dead.

But so was the only person that had ever mattered to him…

Lily.

The only friend he had ever had was truly gone. And he had never even gotten to chance to apologize, to say he was sorry for all the pain he had caused her, or to even tell her how he had truly felt about her.

She was gone.

Wiping a falling tear from his red eyes he lightly sipped at the strong liquor the glass contained. This had become a routine for him lately, sitting in front of the fire at night trying to drink away the memories that plagued his mind and left him feeling like the empty mess he was. It had been nearly a month since that terrible Halloween night. But he still felt as if it had been only yesterday, only yesterday that he had held her lifeless body in his arms.

He felt his insides shake at the memory. He took another gulp.

He had been arrested three days later for being a Death Eater. Luckily Dumbledore had been able to prove his innocence and have him released two weeks later.

But to be honest, he couldn't have cared less. He didn't care if he was free, sent to Azkaban, or even kissed.

Because Lily was dead, and nothing mattered to him any more.

He allowed his eyes to stray around the messy room until they resting on the old clock that sat on the mantle.

Eleven fifty-six. He needed to go to bed. A quick Dreamless sleep drought would be able to temporarily escape his sorrow as it had many nights before.

He pushed himself out of his chair and got to his feet. The half bottle of liquor he'd been drinking didn't seem to be having as big an effect as it had two weeks before. More than likely he was getting used to it. He would be a drunk like his father in no time. The thought only increased his inner turmoil.

He began slowly walking towards the stairs when suddenly he heard a rapid knocking on the front door.

He let out a low growl. Who in Merlin's name wanted to see him at this bloody hour!

He stormed over to the door and yanked it open prepared to give the person on the other side the most brutal tongue lashing he could manage. But all hate filled words died on his lips when he saw who it was.

Narcissa Malfoy. Clutching what looked like a bundle of blankets in her arms and shaking like a leaf from the cold. She had flipped off the black hood of her robe reviling her pale, pointed face. And to Severus, she was hardly recognizable. Her normally tidy blonde hair was now tangled and messy. Her blue eyes where red and filled with both tears and pain. Instead of make up her face was covered in scratches and dirt. And from what he could tell, she was much thinner than he remembered her being.

"Narcissa?" he asked.

"H-hello Severus I-"

She was cut off by a sudden and brief whining sound coming from the blanket bundle she was holding. It was then Severus realized what she was truly carrying. It was she and her husband Lucius Malfoy's child, Draco wasn't it? The small baby had woken from his slumber and was now gazing at his mother with sleepy gray eyes. Narcissa gently stroked his tiny forehead before looking back at Severus.

"I- I'm sorry Severus, I-I was going to just leave him on the step but i-its cold and raining and I was s-scared that he would wake u-u-up and no one w-would be there and he w-would think h-he was all a-alone and, h-he really hates t-to b-be alone." she sniffed in between tears.

Severus suddenly confused. Narcissa was looking at him with an extremely serious look on her face.

"Pardon?" he asked.

Narcissa let out a small sob.

"I n-need you to k-keep D-Draco." she said simply.

Severus felt his heart skip a beat. Had he heard correctly? He must be more drunk than he thought. Why on earth had this high class women come running to him only to tell him she was dumping her child on him!

"Narcissa why on earth-"

"BECAUSE I CAN'T DO IT ANYMORE!" the women wailed loudly which was rewarded by the baby beginning to cry loudly.

"I can't do it any more Severus! I tried and tried but I simply _can't!_ Lucius was arrested! He was put in _Azkaban for __life__!_ The ministry came and took everything! They seized the house; they froze our money, THEY TOOK EVERYTHING! I've got no where to go and no one will help me! Draco and I have been wondering the streets for days! I can hardly feed him and I'm just a HORRIBLE MOTHER! I didn't know who else to turn to, he can't live like this!"

"Narcissa you can't just-!" but he was cut off as the distraught women shoved the wailing baby into his arms.

"I'm so sorry!" she whispered before turning to run away.

Severus grabbed her in an effort to stop her but she yanked away causing him to fall and almost drop the child.

Sobbing, she looked down at him.

"Tell Draco I love him." she said.

Then she turned and bolted down the long dark ally and disappeared from view.

Severus sat frozen on the spot where he had fallen for a brief moment before the baby's loud crying brought him back to his senses. He quickly got up and carried the baby inside. Closing the door behind him, he tried to process what had just happened.

**Just a note i've changed a few things in the story but I am continuing it. I got the idea for this story after watching **_**Un-wed Father.**_** Tell me what you think. **

**-JellyBean404 :)**


	2. Eventful Night

**Chapter Two: Eventful Night **

**This chapter was fixed too so please re-read.**

Severus looked down at the small child in his arms. Why on earth had Narcissa decided to leave him here? He couldn't care for the child any better than she could.

Draco was still crying. He began to gently rock him in an effort to get him to calm down. Merlin's beard, what was he going to do? He needed someone who knew how to care for a baby. He though for a moment; it suddenly hit him.

He walked quickly to the fire place and grabbed a handful of floo powder.

"Madame Poppy Pomfrey's office!" he called tossing to powder into the flames.

The flames became a bright green and the image of Pomfrey's face could be seen.

"Yes Severus?" her voice answered.

"Poppy I need you to floo here immediately! I will explain once you get here but make hast!"

Pomfrey did not answer. Instead her face disappeared and the flames rose as she stepped out of the fire place. She had a look of urgency on her face.

"Severus, what is the matter? Are you hurt?" She stopped when she noticed what he held in his arms.

"Severus, what in Merlin's name? Whose baby is that? Explain! Now!"

"The baby's name is Draco. Draco Malfoy. Narcissa Malfoy just left him at my door."

"She _left_ him? When?" Pomfrey asked with a look of shock.

"Only a few moments ago. She gave him to me and then ran off. I haven't the faintest idea where she went and I that is why I flooed you."

"Oh goodness…" she muttered.

She gently took Draco from Severus and tisked at the sight of him.

"Good heavens, your soaked."

She pulled out her wand and cast a quick drying and warming spell on the blankets that where wrapped around him. Draco continued to cry.

"Ma Ma!" he wailed.

"Oh, come now. You're alright. Don't fret." She whispered gently and rocked back and forth. Draco slowly began to quiet down until he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

"So what do-" Severus began.

"Shhhhhhh!" Pomfrey scolded.

"Forgive me." he grumbled quietly.

A small dong from the clock signaled Midnight.

"Its too late to do anything about it now, I will take him for the night. We will sort this out in the morning."

With that, Pomfrey turned and stepped through the floo. Taking Draco with her.

Severus collapsed on the sofa in relief. He laid down and closed his eyes. It had been too long of a night for him.

**Hope it was good. Sorry it was so short. The next one will be longer.**


	3. The Beginning

**Chapter Three: The Beginning **

**Fixed also.**

Narcissa slowed her pace once she reached the edge of Spinners End. She took a few minutes to catch her breath before continuing to walk. When she came to the end of Spinner's end she reached a small park. Spotting a small wooden bench; she sat down.

'_Oh Merlin! __What have I done? How could I just leave him.' _she thought.

She wiped the reforming tears out of her eyes. What other choice did she honestly have? She had no where else to go, after all her parents where both dead along with her youngest cousin. Her husband, her sister Bella, and even her oldest cousin (not that he mattered) where in Azkaban. She was completely alone.

Narcissa wrapped her arms around her thin frame. What was she going to do? She had no one left except-wait. What about…

No.

No, she couldn't, she _wouldn't_. Not after all the family had done to her… not after all _she _had done to her.

Narcissa pondered for a moment trying to come up with a better option. After a couple of failed attempts; she gave up. What other option was there? It was certainly worth a try. After all, what more did she possible have to lose?

Pulling herself to her feet, Narcissa silently started walking until she could find a place away from the muggle homes to apparate.

Severus woke to the sound of someone entering through the floo.

He pushed himself up and hissed as pain shot through his neck. Perhaps sleeping on the sofa hadn't been the brightest of ideas. He silently cursed as he felt a small migraine develop from last nights liquor binge.

"Oh good your awake."

It was Pomfrey. She held Draco in her arms. The one-year old was sucking on his thumb and staring intently at Severus.

"I contacted the Ministry last night." She said.

"And…?"

"The Ministry's Department of Child Safety is trying to find out if he has any other relatives available. If they cannot find anyone they will try to place him in a foster home while they search for his mother, but until then Severus I'm afraid you're responsible for him."

"Damn."

"Severus!"

"Well, how long will it take for them to place him in a foster home?" he asked ignoring her scolding.

"The women I spoke with estimated around one or two months."

"One or two _months_. Poppy the school is opening back up in three _weeks_. I need a shorter time."

"Severus that _is _a short time! Have you seen the condition the ministry is in? This could take much longer!"

Severus resisted the urge to stomp his foot.

"I would take him for you but right now I simply do not have the time." Poppy said.

Severus didn't bother to argue. He she was right. She handed Draco to him.

"I brought you a few things to help you. There are clothes, nappies, an extra blanket, and a book. I also made a list of everything else you will need."

Severus looked at the list some things he could simply conjure but others he would have to buy himself.

"I will try to assist you as much as I can Severus but you will have to wait this out."

Severus gave a jerk of his head showing that he understood.

"I must be going, I have work to do at St. Mungo`s."

She turned to head through the floo. Realizing he was being left behind Draco began to whine.

"I will stop by later tonight to check on you." And with that she flooed away.

Severus stood blankly for a moment. He looked down when he felt a small tug on his collar. The small urchin looked at him. Without breaking eye contact, Draco reached up and yanked Severus` hair.

**I know some of you probably have questions but they will be answered later in the story. **


End file.
